¿Por qué no fue real?
by Izih
Summary: Huddy/Oneshot. Ubicado en el final de temporada pasado. ¿Qué pasó luego de la conversación de House y Cuddy? ¿Cómo se enteró Cuddy de la alucinación? ¿Ocurrió algo después de la boda? Un muy cortito fic.


Holaaaa!, un muy pequeño oneshot que hice cuando debería estar estudiando biología y química... jeje (:  
Este fic trata sobre lo que yo creo que pasó en esas escenas que no se mostraron el final de temporada pasado, desde la conversación de House y Cuddy en la oficina, hasta luego de la boda. Ojalá les guste! :D

Ya saben que nada de esto es mío, sólo pretendo ganarme bellos reviews con ellos =) .. Ojalá les guste y por favor COMENTEN! :)

* * *

**¿Por qué no fue real?**

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó una vez más Cuddy a House, acariciando sus mejillas y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos- ¿Estás bien?

-No… no estoy bien.

Sus manos temblaron, mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada por un segundo, sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo ¿House se había rendido? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué lucía así de asustado?

-House… -Comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpida por él.

-Wilson… necesito ver a Wilson.

-House dime qué te ocurre.

-Necesito hablar con él –Se dio media vuelta, aún consternado al enterarse que todo lo que él creía haber vivido, no era más que una simple alucinación. Pero Cuddy se puso en la entrada, aparentemente firme, pero ambos sabían que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

-Exijo saber qué te está pasando.

House la volvió a mirar: tan hermosa, pero a la vez tan triste. Triste por él y ni siquiera sabía la razón. Hace un momento lo odiaba, lo había despedido, quería sacarlo de su vida para siempre. Pero bastó que mostrara el menor signo de debilidad para que cayera de nuevo a sus pies, para que todo ese odio se transformara de nuevo en amor.

Ésa era Cuddy, tan hermosa, pero a la vez tan triste…

-Yo… -Se sentía tan expuesto y a la vez protegido por esos ojos, era algo desconcertante- tuve una alucinación.

-¿Qué alucinaste? –Estaba tan cerca de él, podía sentir su respiración- House…

-Con Ámber –Cuddy puso cara de temor y comprensión a la vez- Wilson…

-Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio por el lobby, siendo observados por todos. Seguramente, las especulaciones sobre si sería efectivo el supuesto despido del doctor eran cada vez más fuertes, pero a ellos dos no les interesó. Era como si hubiese una burbuja, en donde nada ni nada más existía en ese momento, sólo concentrados en caminar.

Se subieron al elevador con el mismo silencio y Cuddy apretó el botón. A veces miraba de reojo a House y se daba cuenta que su consternación era cada vez más evidente. Era otro House, uno que sin duda no quería volver a ver.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y mientras ambos caminaban para salir de él, el nefrólogo dijo muy bajo y rápido:

-Aluciné que me acostaba contigo, también.

Cuddy se congeló por un momento. Ahora, todo tenía tanto sentido para ella que le parecía una broma cruel. Le hubiera encantado acorralarlo contra la pared y besarlo con locura. Todo lo que House había dicho y hecho era real, era su forma de demostrarle sus sentimientos. ¿Quería tener algo con ella? ¿Vivir juntos?

Pero muy pronto se bajó de la nube. Sin ser capaz de mirarlo a la cara, tomó de su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de Wilson. House la seguía como por inercia, porque probablemente su cabeza no era capaz de asimilar más información ni su corazón reproducir algún otro sentimiento.

Al llegar a la puerta, Cuddy soltó su mano, abrió y lentamente entró. Wilson la quedó mirando extrañado, pero no alcanzó a preguntar cuando House entraba también y le aclaraba gran parte de las dudas.

-Tienen mucho de qué hablar –Dijo la decana sólo mirando a Wilson, incapaz de ver la expresión de delirio de House- Luego… luego hazme saber lo que decidan, Wilson.

Boda de Chase y Cameron, coctel.

Wilson saludó muy fraternalmente a los recién casados, disculpándose por no poder asistir a la ceremonia pero evitando explicar el por qué. Buscó con la mirada a Cuddy y finalmente la encontró sola sentada en el bar, con un mojito en la mano y mirando a algún punto indeterminado, perdida en su mundo. Se sentó a su lado y pidió un trago para llamar su atención. Su cara reflejaba muchas cosas, menos estar disfrutando de la fiesta. Wilson lo pensó bien antes de hablar:

-Lo llevé a Mayfield.

-¿Cómo llegó?

-Igual de trastornado.

Wilson trató de bromear pero Cuddy no estaba para eso. La endocrina terminó su trago y pidió otro, muy seria.

-¿Qué has pensado hacer respecto a su trabajo en el hospital?

-Wilson… -Por fin miró al oncólogo a los ojos- créeme, llevo más de estos dos mojitos en el cuerpo y no quiero tomar ninguna decisión ahora.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡NO! –Lo dijo quizás demasiado fuerte, porque Wilson se sorprendió- Estoy tan arruinada como tu amigo.

-¿Qué…qué sucede?

-No te hagas el idiota, lo sabes perfectamente.

-¿House te habló sobre…?

Cuddy se terminó el trago y pidió otro, asintiendo con amargura a la respuesta del oncólogo.

-Todas esas cosas que dijo…tienen tanto sentido ahora.

-Cuddy no te hagas esto.

-¿Por qué no fue real James? –Wilson se quedó sin palabras, sonrió con tristeza- Terminaré de embriagarme en casa, hay demasiada gente chismosa aquí.

-¿Vas a conducir?

-Estoy deprimida, pero tu amigo no me volverá una suicida.

-Te llevaré a casa si quieres.

-Podría acostarme con un invertebrado ahora Wilson, y tú eres mucho mejor que cualquier mamífero –Wilson sonrió algo sorprendido por sus palabras- Pero no soy amiga de nadie con quien he tenido sexo y aprecio mucho tu amistad.

-¿Tomarás un taxi?

-Exacto –Ahora Cuddy rió, obviamente víctima de las copas demás- Hablaremos el lunes…

Se despidió de los recién casados y salió a la calle. Caminó un par de cuadras con algo de dificultad, sintiendo como el alcohol subía lentamente a su cabeza. Se rompió uno de los tacones y enfurecida se largó a llorar en la mitad de la vereda, harta de todo.

Un auto desconocido para ella paró enfrente. Bajaron el vidrio y el conductor la saludó:

-¿Lisa Cuddy?

Cuddy subió la mirada.

-¿Lucas?

-¿Qué te ocurre, por qué lloras?

-No…no importa.

-Luces bien ¿Vienes del matrimonio de los ex empleados de House?

-Sí.

-Estas calles son algo solas ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, no quiero…

-Si no aceptas me veré en la obligación de seguirte y eso sí será una molestia.

-No tienes que…

-¿Y dejar que algo de pase?

-Apenas me conoces.

-Conozco lo suficiente para que me importe tu vida.

A Cuddy le vino bien su simplicidad y su sonrisa, por lo que accedió a subirse.

-Vivo…

-Ya lo sé –Cuddy se hizo la sorprendida, pero se largó a reír- Era mi trabajo…

-Sí, claro.

-No pareces creerme.

-No te creo.

-¿Prefieres que te diga que te seguí porque me interesas desde que te conocí y eres la mujer más interesante que he conocido jamás?

-¿Tratas de seducirme?

-Sólo te hago un cumplido, no soy bueno seduciendo.

-Si estuvieras tratando de seducirme, creo que eso hubiera funcionado.

-Oh…

Ambos sonrieron. Pararon en la casa de Cuddy.

-Llegamos.

-Gracias –Se bajó y se apoyó en la ventana, mirando al detective con una sonrisa tonta- Tú también eres mejor que cualquier mamífero.

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Quieres pasar?

Lucas sonrió.

**FIN**


End file.
